


Waiting for the day, but the time won’t come

by Nemurenai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Coming Out, Established Relationship, Is that a thing, M/M, Reverse Fake Dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 02:51:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18437498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemurenai/pseuds/Nemurenai
Summary: “Let’s just keep it that way.” Tsukishima suggested through chewing, a bad habit he had picked up from a certain somebody.“Keep what?”“Just don’t let my mom know that we’re dating."





	Waiting for the day, but the time won’t come

“She’s coming next week.” Tsukishima grimaced, throwing his phone down onto the table after sending his reply to his mother and running his hands down his face.

“And?” Kageyama spoke through a mouthful of cake, “That’s pretty nice of her.”

Tsukishima bit his tongue to stop himself from spitting out some thoughtless remark due to the panic building up in his chest, and adjusted his legs under the kotatsu, “I haven’t told her.”

“Told her what?” Kageyama went for another forkful of cake before Tsukishima grabbed his arm and directed the cake into his own mouth.

“That we’re dating.” Tsukishima could feel the cake soothing his nerves and he let go of his boyfriend to fall back onto the floor, closing his eyes and taking deep breaths.

Kageyama didn’t seem particularly phased by Tsukishima’s predicament, rolling the strawberry off the end of the cake with his fork to take the last bite and delivering the red fruit to the blond lying on the floor.

“Let’s just keep it that way.” Tsukishima suggested through chewing, a bad habit he had picked up from a certain somebody.

“Keep what?”

“Just don’t let my mom know that we’re dating.”

Kageyama paused for a moment and rummaged through the plastic bag he’d returned with from the convenience store and pulled out a carton of milk, removing the straw and freeing it from its plastic casing, “Sure.”

“You’re being strangely compliant.” Tsukishima propped himself up on his elbows to eye his boyfriend suspiciously.

“It’s not like we particularly act like a couple anyway, remember when Hinata was surprised when we told him we were dating?” He poked the straw into the carton, taking a long sip whilst tapping at his phone, eyes caught on a video that began playing on the screen.

“Just as long as you don’t say anything stupid …and do as I say. It’s only for the day.” Tsukishima wouldn’t say that Kageyama’s was wrong, but Hinata was also anything but smart and the potential for slip ups, particularly with his idiot of a boyfriend, was always a precaution he had to take.

“Mmm-hm” Kageyama hummed okay and satisfied with his boyfriend’s agreement, Tsukishima buried himself deeper into the kotatsu, nudging Kageyama’s legs out of the way before resuming the magazine he had opened earlier.

 

* * *

 

 

Tsukishima wouldn’t say that he got along badly with his family. In fact, from what he knew his family was very average; a father who worked hard and whom he rarely saw when he started middle school, an annoying, rambunctious older brother who had nothing better but to stick his nose into his younger sibling’s business and his mother who was patient, a bit strict in regards to the amount of food Tsukishima ate, but otherwise kind and understanding.

When he had left for collage in Tokyo, his parents had walked him to the station, asked several times if he’d forgotten anything and repeatedly told him to call and not forget to eat proper meals. Akiteru as usual, rushed in late just before departure to give Tsukishima a big hug and a pat on the head, wishing him the best of luck as well as promising to crash over when he went to Tokyo, which Tsukishima had never agreed to.

His family was, simply put, normal. But with the years difference between him and his brother, the lack of interaction with his father and the sight of his hardworking mother. Nothing could bring him to tell his family, that he was dating a _guy._  He talked about his studies occasionally with his father, club activities, and the things that happened during school over dinner with his mother and chatted about volleyball to Akiteru who interrupted while Tsukishima tried to do his homework. But when it came to relationships, love and intimacy, Tsukishima couldn’t help but bite his tongue.

He wasn’t ashamed of his boyfriend, he felt the opposite, but he wasn’t ready for the change the family would go through if he did break the news, despite studying away from home. A small fragment of insecurity always tugged at the crevices of his mind.

 

“Hey…Tsukishima!” Kageyama’s voice cut through his thoughts and Tsukishima blinked a few times.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” He replied as they pushed their way through the crowd to get to the station gates.

“I didn’t ask you anything.” Kageyama pointed out as he weaved behind his boyfriend, grabbing onto Tsukishima’s sleeve as to not get left behind, a habit which he picked up after getting lost multiple times at Shibuya crossing.

“Stop that.” Tsukishima hissed, pulling his arm out of Kageyama’s grasp, “No grabbing onto my sleeve today. You’re not a child.”

Kageyama pouted, “Why not.”

“You promised me the other week.” The blond replied without looking back.

With that Kageyama kept his thoughts to himself. Tsukishima was obviously high strung and the shorter boy could sense it in his veins, one wrong step could mean finding himself sleeping in a manga café for the night, which he had done once and it wasn’t much fun. He bit his lip upon realizing what he had promised himself into, despite the fact that he didn’t see anything wrong with holding onto Tsukishima’s sleeve.

Just as Kageyama was wondering about the other restrictions that he’d been placed under Tsukishima waved shyly to a figure in the distance, a small, gentle looking lady who was looking around before spotting the two, rushing over with a smile on her face, the blond’s expression softening upon seeing a familiar figure.

“Kei!” Her laugh was warm and filled with joy as she pulled Tsukishima into a deep hug, the blond awkwardly reciprocating by wrapping his arms around his mother, conscious of the eyes that fell upon them.

“Did you get taller!?” she smiled, pulling back to get a better look at her son.

“He grew half a centimeter since July.” Kageyama interjected.

Tsukishima’s mother started and pulled away from and Tsukishima whipped his head around, shooting a glare that screamed “don’t you dare” before turning back to his mother, “Oh yeah, I’m not sure if I mentioned it, but Kageyama’s the one rooming with me.”

“Kageyama-kun?”

“Ah, yes. Kageyama Tobio, nice to meet you.” Kageyama mumbled, dipping his head in a shallow bow.

“I remember when you came over to study with Kei! You’ve gotten taller too!’

“Only by point two of a centimeter.”

Tsukishima rolled his eyes, “Here, let me take your bags for you.”

 

* * *

 

 

Tsukishima had meticulously cleaned their apartment from head to toe, not that their apartment was all that messy after he had picked up all of Kageyama’s dirty laundry and taken it to get washed.

“Oh it’s a lot smaller than I thought.” His mother commented as she stepped into the room, seating herself on the low couch in front of the kotatsu as Tsukishima scrambled to pour tea they had bought from the convenience store the day before, pulling the bottle out of the fridge from amongst all the bottles of sports drink and energy gels.

“Oh, yeah, you know how it is in Tokyo.” Tsukishima laughed, placing the glass down in front of his mother to which she smiled.

“I mean, it’s very cosy. The winter has been pretty harsh this year up at home. So I was surprised how warm it was when I got here.” She took a sip of the tea and returned the glass gently to the table, “I noticed there’s only one room, where do you boys sleep?”

“We sleep toge-”

“Taking turns on the couch! And since its winter Kageyama likes to sleep in the kotatsu!” Tsukishima exclaimed nervously, reaching across to Kageyama who was standing next to him to pinch him on the wrist where his mother couldn’t see.

“Oh it must be terribly cramped, especially with both of you being so tall!” A worried expression crossed her face and Tsukishima reassured her that they were fine and that they could squish two futons alongside one another if they were desperate.

 

* * *

 

 

“I told you not to say anything stupid.” Tsukishima hissed under his breath as they walked behind his mother who had taken an interest in the area around their apartment, peeking through the windows and displays of the small cafes and shops hidden in the nooks of their neighborhood.

“You didn’t tell me what I’m not allowed to say.” He whispered back, rubbing the stinging, red area where he had been pinched and Tsukishima was reminded once again how much of an idiot his boyfriend was, “Just… don’t say anything. Honestly.” He replied as he gave the shorter boy a slap on the back before catching up with his mother in two long strides, leaving Kageyama to stew on the new orders.

“This neighborhood is nice! Makes up for the small apartment.” She commented as she stopped at the opening to a small park, squeezed between the buildings, gazing out over the children playing amongst the slide and swings despite the chilly weather.

“Should we find a place to have a bite or a drink?” Tsukishima suggested as his mother gazed fondly, memories of her sons playing when they were younger flooding back, “Just a little longer.” She smiled, wrapping her coat tighter around her as she continued on along the street.

Kageyama eyed Tsukishima as he matched his mother’s strides, replying honestly and patiently to the comments and impressions she voiced and nodding quietly. Up until Kageyama couldn’t help himself and he pulled off the scarf he had thrown on before they had left the apartment and grabbed Tsukishima by the hand, unsurprised at ice-like temperature of his boyfriend’s pink fingertips.

“Here.” He murmured, wrapping the scarf carefully around Tsukishima as the blond’s eyes widened in surprise, “It’s only going to get colder.”

Tsukishima immediately took a step back, his face flushing reflexively at how gentle and sincere Kageyama’s voice was and he pulled the scarf over his nose to hide it, “Thanks…sorry I forgot mine.” He said, as if it would explain the intimacy that had just occurred between the two of them.

“It is a bit chilly isn’t it?! Sorry I didn’t realise sooner!” Tsukishima’s mother exclaimed, combing the back of her hair with a hand, “Let’s go eat! Where do you recommend? Oh what about that place you like going to for cake?”

Tsukishima smiled and nodded in agreement, adjusting the scarf around his neck, “Kageyama likes the hot chocolate there.” He smiled sweetly and exchanged glances with Kageyama, who grinned, and Tsukishima’s expression melted away, his lips drawn into a stern, tight line. He was going to give his boyfriend an earful later.

 

* * *

 

 

Tsukishima could feel his mood lift as the plate of strawberry shortcake was placed before him, eyes glistening like a child on Christmas morning, and the feeling heightened as the aroma from the coffee set down before him reached his nose. He swallowed and clenched his fists in his lap, controlling his insatiable need to consume as he waited for the rest of the orders to arrive.

Kageyama felt eyes on him as he thanked the waiter and he found himself making eye contact with Tsukishima’s mother, and they both looked at Tsukishima, and back at one another and laughed. Tsukishima being too preoccupied to even notice.

“Tell me, does Kei still eat the portions of a five year old?” Tsukishima’s mother asked and Kageyama snorted, fork in hand and responded, “Not if it comes to cakes and sweets.” He sectioned off a part of his Mont Blanc and held it out across the table, “Right Tsukishima?”

Tsukishima stopped and stared at the forkful of cake, careful to evaluate his options and consequences if he wasn’t careful, “It looks good!” he smiled, reaching out to take the fork from Kageyamas hand who pulled away, “What are you doing? Just eat it.”

Either Kageyama had hit his head or the importance of the promise they made a week ago hadn’t been drilled into his brain enough despite constant reminders all of last week. The stubborn part of Tsukishima began to reveal itself and with his own fork in hand he speared down at the remaining Mont Blanc, tearing off a third of it and shoving it into his mouth.

Kageyama protested and fought back, only to be blocked skillfully by Tsukishima, who had also picked up and wielded his knife. And before long an immature fight ensued as they jabbed at each other’s cakes whilst fiercely defending their own.

“It’s nice to see you two get along so well.” Tsukishima’s mother laughed and the comment made the two stop in their tracks and before Tsukishima could excuse themselves for their atrocious behavior Kageyama took the opportunity to snatch and devour the strawberry on Tsukishima’s cake, a smirk of victory directed at the dumbfound blond.

Tsukishima had almost lost his cool before his mother waved the waiter over, “Could I order another one of the strawberry shortcakes?”

“Mom!” he protested angrily, knowing it was all Kageyama’s fault that any of this had happened and if anything it should have been his boyfriend that was the one ordering the extra cake for him.

“Is there anything else you’d like Kageyama?” she laughed in response to Tsukishima’s outrage, accustomed to dealing with two arguing boys.

Kageyama paused, thinking deeply for a moment before he shook his head no, “I’ll have half of his.” He pointed at Tsukishima who grimaced and they ordered another strawberry shortcake to keep the peace with both strawberries going to Tsukishima.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The rest of the day went by relatively quickly, spent window shopping and stopping to gawk at tall buildings and take photos, hunting down souvenirs and taste testing local delicacies. Casual conversations scattered between the three of them about university life and how nothing much had changed at home and delving into the news from other Karasuno members they had kept in regular contact with.

And when Tsukishima casually checked the time on his phone he quickly ushered them off to the station. As the three of them stood at the station gates, Tsukishima made sure that his mother hadn’t forgotten anything and had all the souvenirs they’d bought earlier in hand, and she laughed, questioning who the son was and who the mother was.

She stood on her tip toes to give the blond a kiss on the nose and held his hands, “Take care of yourself alright? And eat proper meals.” She smiled, and turned to look at Kageyama, “but I’m sure this boy here will keep you in your place.”

Tsukishima laughed and promised as his mother gave Kageyama a quick squeeze and said goodbye and he nodded quietly as she did.

Tsukishima, although slightly disappointed that the day couldn’t have been any longer, was relieved that everything had gone relatively smoothly. And whilst shooting a glance at Kageyama lining up beside him as his mother positioned herself to head through the gates he smiled to himself, perhaps Kageyama deserved a reward for being so well behaved.

 

But he had spoken too soon.

 

“Mrs.Tsukishima!” Kageyama suddenly grabbed Tsukishima by the hand, determination set deep in his eyes and the blonde, startled, tried to pull away. The sudden feeling of dread sprouting in the pit of his stomach.

 

“I have something to tell you.”

 

Tsukishima knew. He had spent more than enough time together with Kageyama to know all the thoughts, or lack of, running through his mind and he knew that he had to do something, anything, before unfiltered words left Kageyama’s mouth. There was no doubt, looking back at the lack of complaints there were from the darker haired boy and his willingness to accept all of Tsukishima’s scolding, that Kageyama had been stewing over this moment.

Reflexively he placed his hand over Kageyama’s mouth, turning to tell his mother that it was a joke and that Kageyama really didn’t have anything to say.

After a moment’s struggle Kageyama managed to pry his mouth from the blond’s hand, breathless from the fight, he paused before composing himself.

 

“We’re dating.” Kageyama said with utter conviction, his hand tightening around Tsukishima’s as he tried to pull away. “We’re dating so I hope that you can accept Tsukishima the way he is.”

 

Tsukishima couldn’t restrain the frustration pouring out from his chest, the sinking feeling beginning to eat away at his whole being as his mother stood before them. He couldn’t even manage to collect his thoughts, much less form a sentence. He couldn’t look his mother in the eyes as his heart began to race, focusing his eyes anywhere but the person standing before him. He wanted to disappear.

 

“Mom, I…”

 

Tsukishima heard a sigh, followed by a soft, gentle, sobbing laugh, “I’m glad.”

He lifted his head to find his mother smiling, that familiar, warm smile that never failed to let him know, that everything would be alright.

“….how…?”

“You always spoke about Kageyama with such bright eyes and so much vigor in your voice. But you never told me, and I didn’t want to make assumptions.”

Tsukishima, bit his lip, choking on a laugh between his tears.

“How many years do you think I’ve been your mother?” she approached her youngest son and gently pressed her lips against his forehead, wiping the tears away with her thumbs and as she stepped back she turned to look at Kageyama “And thank you for taking care of my Kei.” She smiled, and the boy froze, unsure of how to react to such sincere words.

“…It’s “you’re welcome” your highness.” Tsukishima prompted, voice rough from restraining his sobs.

“You’re welcome….” Kageyama mumbled into his chest, earning him an elbow to the side, “What was that for!?

“Don’t you have something else to say?”

“Like what?” And to that Tsukishima sighed, putting his hand on the back of Kageyama’s head and forcing the shorter boy into a low bow as he did.

“Please take care of us.” And Kageyama followed suit, his voice ringing across the tiled station floor.

Tukishima’s mother rushed forwards and wrapped them both in a tight hug, “I love you both, Kei, Tobio. Take care of each other, alright?” she whispered and with that she stepped back as the boys straightened themselves.

“…well, it’s almost time for my train to leave so I’d better get going.” She sniffed, wiping the corners of her eyes, “You’re both welcome to visit whenever you’d like, I’ll keep a spare futon is Kei’s room…. Or would you rather a double futon?”

And to that Tsukishima scolded his mother and ushered her through the gates, sighing as they lost sight of her going up the escalators.

Both of them were quiet for a few moments as the station gates swung open and let a family through, excited chatters reverberating across the busy station.

 

“Let’s go home, your highness.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Are you mad?” Kageyama asked as they got off the subway, tugging at Tsukishima’s sleeve.

The blonde didn’t say anything, turning his head away from the shorter boy as they walked along side one another.

“So you _are_ mad.”

Kageyama threaded his fingers between Tsukishima’s, expecting to receive a cold push back but this time, he didn’t pull away. Instead he gave a squeeze and Kageyama stopped asking questions.

The walk back home was about ten minutes, and in that time they passed various restaurants, most of which they had tried and left judgment, multiple convenience stores but the one next to the bakery was the one they went to most, a coin laundry which Tsukishima frequented with Kageyama’s dirty clothes and a park which always seemed to have children playing in it, occasionally occupied by two university students tossing a volleyball back and forth.

And in those ten minutes neither of them said a word as a light snow began to fall, the light from the setting sun squeezing between the crevices of the buildings and the distant sound of cars from the main street muffling their footsteps home.

 

* * *

 

 

The door clicked shut and Tsukishima let out a loud, unrestrained sigh, dropping onto the floor of the hallway whilst kicking his shoes off, lying down on his side, curling up to absorb the heat in the apartment. His mother had the right idea to keep the heating on while they were gone.

Kageyama belly flopped down next to him and they both lay on the ground, listening to each other’s breathing in the quiet along with the soft whistling of the wind, squeezing through the cracks of their apartment.

Tsukishima shuffled closer towards his boyfriend, and pulled him in by the waist so that they were pressed up against one another through layers of coats and knits.

Kageyama rested his face on Tsukishima’s chest, like he always did when they slept together on colder nights. Something about being able to hear Tsukishima’s heartbeat calmed him and the blonde pressed a kiss into Kageyama’s hair and he murmured, ever so quietly, something that the shorter boy couldn’t quiet catch. But he could feel the quickening pace of Tsukishima’s heart.

“Let’s get to bed.” Kageyama mumbled sleepily into Tsukishima’s chest as he felt his eyelids begin to droop.

“Only if you carry me.” Tsukishima slurred back.

They slept on the floor that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration hit me very suddenly and I managed to write this out in a week or so which is pretty quick considering that I struggle to write anything more than 1k.
> 
> As always I hope everyone enjoys this fic and let me know what you thought if you'd like!
> 
>  
> 
> Some extra notes:  
> -Kageyama probably seriously thought, "I don’t have to hide if we just tell your mom were dating."  
> -Whatever Tsukishima said at the end. Is up to your imagination.


End file.
